hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neferpitou
Neferpitou '(ネフェルピトー, ''Neferupitō), also known as Pitou, is a cat-humanoid chimera ant with a very feminine appearance and the first born of the Chimera ant King's three royal guards. During the Extermination Team's assault on the East Gorteau palace, the King's consort Komugi is mortally wounded and under the King's orders, Neferpitou heals her. Gon, however, threatens to kill Komugi unless Neferpitou agrees to restore Kite following the woman's treatment. Though he made a promise to go with Gon to Peijin to restore Kite, once they've reached the area, Pitou affirms that it is impossible and subsequently prepares to kill Gon. Gon, however, forcibly ages his body through expending nearly all of his aura and defeats Neferpitou in battle. Pitou becomes the first of the royal guards, too be dead. Background Neferpitou is first born of the Chimera ant King's three royal guards. Pitou was also personal named by the queen like the rest of the Royal Guard. Nothing is known about Pitou past life has a human. Personality Neferpitou is very loyal to the king, just like the rest of the royal guards and would sacrifices himself for the king. Neferpitou gets distracted easily and loves to play a lot. He is the most simple-minded of the three Royal Guards. Despite his cheerful and seemingly naive manner, he has been shown to have terrifying power and have a level of extreme sadism. Apperance Neferpitou was created as one of the three Royal Guards to protect the King. He appears very feminine and feline in appearance. Chimera Ants Arc Neferpitou was the first born of the Chimera ant King's three royal guards. Pitou first appears when Rammot, and Peggy go looking for the rare prey at Chimera storeage house, that Zazan's squad brought in. However the to ants were unable to find it, in which Rammot than starts to believes that he has receive a gift form the heavens, and that it wouldn't be to far fetch for him to be king. But suddenly he feels Pitou terrific aura, Pitou who has heard what Rammot was thinking about, ask what he said earlier. Pitou tells Rammot cheer up, but also to forget the idea of becoming king and than asks why is he smell life those piles of bones. Pokkle is later discover to be alive by the ants and manipulated by Pitou, and is tells the Chimera Ants about Nen. After Pokkle has to Pitou how to use nen, hes than killed and is feed to the Queen. Pitou discovers that he is a Specialist, than goes to find out the extent of his new found powers. Meanwhile Kite, Killua and Gon alreadly made their way up to the Chimera Nest, and plan on killing the queen before she gives birth to the King. But suddely Kite finds murderous killer intent coming from Pitou, Kite tell Gon and Killua to run, but is already to late since Pitou found out their location. Gon tries to help, but Killua knocks him unconscious. Pitou later kills Kite, but seeing strong he was, decides to re-animate his dead body. The queen dies during labor, and the chimera ant king, and his royal gurad than leave. The rest Chimera Ants flee the N.G.L. and start to claim their titles of king. Pitou later helps the king overthrow the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau soon thereafter. Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, the chimera ant king initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world — resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen. As ants formerly under the queen's rule rejoin the king, the Hunter Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an extermination team of Hunters to East Gorteau. Distraught over the murder of Kite at the hands of the Royal Guards, Gon and Killua join the extermination team in order to take revenge for their friend. After some encounters with Youpi and Pouf, even seeing the King from the distance who was to be fighting Netero himself), he finally meets Pitou who was heal Komgi. At first Gon was going to attack Pitou, when Killua convincess him other wise. Gon o Gon later kill Pitou after he finds out that Kate was already dead and that he was deceiving him from not being able to save his friend Kite, he unleashes all the anger and sorrow he was keeping within him, turning into an older version of himself (perhaps in his mid 20s), using all his potential in one instant to kill his enemy. Pitou is than killed by Gon, due to receiving repeated blows from Gon's Jajanken. But however, Pitou's Terpsichora continues attack him, due to the special ability of Terpsichora, Pitou's corspe starts to attack Gon. Because of Pitou's unforsaken loyalty to the King, his nen became even stronger after death. Killu comes to get Gon, but becomes startled when he see Gon's newfound transforamtion. Gon believing than Pitou is now dead, is attacked by Pitou's corpse, that is being controlled by his Terpsichora. Gon use's his one final Jajanken against Pitou corpse, thus destory his coprse and the nen that was controlling the dead body. Combat Pitou is gifted with abnormally powerful abilities, Pitou has been shown to handle previously formidable characters with relative ease. During an attempted infiltration into the nest of the Chimera Ants, Neferpitou kills Kite and later repairs his corpse to manipulate as a puppet. Even the Hunter Association's Chairman, Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter during his prime, self-affirms that Pitou may be stronger than he. Even before learning nen, Pitou was still able to greatly scare Rammot, who was the first ant to learn nen with his great aura. Nen Abilities Neferpitou is a Specialist of the Kings Royal Guard. All of Pitou techniques take the form of a charcter connected to Pitou through his tail. It is possible that the effect that occurs can give some insight into how they should direct their ability, can unleash his full strength on the activation of an ability called '''Terpsichora, can completely heal major wounds with Doctor Blythe, has an En range of 2 miles. *'Terpsichora '(テレプシコーラ 「黒子夢想」), lit. "Puppet Master's Serenity:''' When Neferpitou first meets Netero in the skies above the Royal Palace, he uses this ability, though nothing is known about it beyond its name and the fact that Pitou uses it when he needs to fight at full strength. He also Summons Terpsichora when fighting against Gon after he reveiled his inability to ressurect Kaito. A large creature that appears to be a puppet master, its strings connected to Pitou himself. Nothing else is known as Gon completly counters him and most likely killed Pitou. * '''Doctor Blythe (ドクターブライス 「玩具修理者」), lit. "Toy Repair": '"Doctor Blythe" is a giant doll conjured by Neferpitou, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to Pitou's tail, limiting his radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active. *'En: Neferpitou's 'En' is irregularly shaped; rather than a sphere, it takes the form of spiky tendrils of aura, a single one of which can be extended up to two miles. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants zh:尼飛比特